1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the prophylaxis and treatment of premature ejaculation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a galenic composition for the prophylaxis and treatment of male ejaculation accommodation ataxia due to sexual nervous hypersensitivity and to a process for preparing said galenic composition.
2. Background Art
The nervous system of the human body can be classified into the central nervous system and the peripheral nervous system. Nervous hypersensitivity (neuroticism) is generally caused by a disorder of the physico-neurological system which is under the influence of the central nervous system. However, sexual nervous hypersensitivity is mainly caused by a disorder in the complex cooperation between the peripheral nervous system and the central nervous system. Meanwhile, with the advance of modern civilization and the development of scientific technique an activation of the central nervous system is preferentially necessary for achieving high mental activities, such as the adaptation to novel scientific techniques, maintenance of smooth human relations and to maintain social discipline rather than to pursue the instinctive physical satisfaction in, for example, the necessities of life and sexual desire.
Such complicated social life results in a destruction of the balance and smooth cooperation of the central nervous system and peripheral nervous system. Particularly, in men, this may cause a loss of the ability to achieve sexual accommodation which is necessary for the satisfaction of the human instinctive desire. Recently, it has been determined that the number of cases manifesting various symptoms caused by such loss of sexual accommodation is rather large.
According to statistics, it has been shown that although there are some differences between age groups, approximately 30 to 50% of Korean adult men visiting impotence clinics suffer from sexual hypersensitivity. The typical example of sexual hypersensitivity is premature ejaculation, which is the main reason for sexual problems and which leads to social difficulties, such as asthenia due to the loss of self-confidence, as well as domestic discord. Premature ejaculation is defined as persistent or recurrent ejaculation before, upon, or shortly after penetration.
The reasons for premature ejaculation are generally thought to include a malfunction of the repressor center due to the fatigue of nervous transmission, hypersensitivity of a specific site due to genital disorders, hormonal disorders, physical problems and the like. It is believed that the premature ejaculation is generally caused by a complex interaction of the above mentioned reasons or by a loss of cooperation among the related sexual nerve centers.
Premature ejaculation has been treated with psychotherapy and drug therapy. Psychotherapy requires sexual training for a long period of time which involves discussions and cooperation with a physician and the patient and his wife. However, since psychotherapy necessitates a long period of time for the doctor, patient and his wife to work together in order to be effective, its success rate is low. That is, changes in living style, external stress, etc., undermine its success such that the problem either never is solved or it reoccurs. Therefore, drug therapy is now more widely used since time restrictions are not as great.
Present drug therapy includes psychotropic agents which suppress the excitation of the sexual nerve center and local anesthetics for blunting the sensitivity of the sexual peripheral nerve. However, since the central nervous system depressants may make the sexual act itself impossible due to a loss of sexual desire and since local anesthetics, such as lidocaine ointment or spray, sometimes induce vasoconstriction which may lead to transient erectile failure, and should be applied just before the sexual act because of its short duration, present day drug therapy cannot successfully solve the problems concerned with premature ejaculation.
Thus, the present inventors have extensively investigated the available literature and have continuously conducted studies and experiments related to overcoming the problem of premature ejaculation. As a result, the inventors have found that a suitable combination of certain galenic substances can provide an excellent pharmacological effect to overcome premature ejaculation without any of the problems associated with the prior therapeutic methods or drugs as mentioned above.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical galenic composition for the prophylaxis and treatment of premature ejaculation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition suitable for prophylaxis and treatment of premature ejaculation, which contains effective amounts of: extracts of ginseng radix, angelicae gigantis radix, broomrape, cassiae cortex, asiasari radix and bufonis venenum as the essential components.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition for the prophylaxis and treatment of sexual hypersensitivity, which further contains one or more additional galenic substance selected from the group consisting of: extracts of xanthoxyli fructus, cnidium fructus, caryophylli flos and moschus, in addition to effective amounts of: extracts of ginseng radix, angelicae gigantis radix, broomrape, cassiae cortex, asiasari radix and bufonis venenum as the essential components.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for the preparation of said pharmaceutical composition for the prophylaxis and treatment of premature ejaculation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for the prophylaxis and treatment of premature ejaculation.
The more pertinent and important features of the present invention have been outlined above in order that the detailed description of the invention which follows will be better understood and so that the present contribution to the art can be fully appreciated. Those skilled in the art can appreciate that the conception and the specific embodiments disclosed herein may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Further, those skilled in the art can realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the claims.